Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn)
de 2020 |genero = Acción Superhéroes |anterior = |siguiente = }}Birds of Prey (And The Fantabulous Emancipation of one Harley Quinn) (Aves de presa y la fantabulosa emancipación de una tal Harley Quinn en español) es una película de acción y aventuras dirigida por Cathy Yan y escrita por Christina Hodson. La película está protagonizada y producida por Margot Robbie, quien repite su papel como Harley Quinn después de Suicide Squad. También protagonizan Mary Elizabeth Winstead, Jurnee Smollett-Bell e Ewan McGregor. Es la octava película del Universo Extendido DC Comics y su estreno está previsto para el de 2020. Sinopsis ¿Alguna vez escuchaste la historia de la agente de policía, el pájaro cantor, la psicópata y la princesa de la mafia? “Aves De Presa (y la fabulosa emancipación de una tal Harley Quinn)" es una historia retorcida contada por la propia Harley, ya que solo Harley puede contarla. Cuando el villano más nefastamente narcisista de Gótica, Roman Sionis, y su entusiasta mano derecha, Zsasz, puso su mirada en una joven llamada Cass, la ciudad se volcó para buscarla. Los caminos de Harley, Cazadora, Canario Negro y Renee Montoya chocan, y el improbable cuarteto no tienen más remedio que unirse para derrotar a Roman. Elenco *Margot Robbie como Harley Quinn *Mary Elizabeth Winstead como Huntress *Jurnee Smollett-Bell como Black Canary *Rosie Perez como Renee Montoya *Ewan McGregor como Black Mask *Chris Messina como Victor Zsasz *Charlene Amoia como Maria Bertinelli Producción En enero de 2018 The Warp reportó que Warner Bros tenpia en preparación tres proyectos diferentes para el personaje de Harley Quinn: Suicide Squad 2, Joker vs Harley y Birds of Prey, un film encabezado por múltiples superheroinas, y posiblemente villanas, de DC Comics con un guion a cargo de Christina Hodson. Here Are the 3 Harley Quinn Movies in Contention at Warner Bros. En abril se confirmó que Cathy Yan será la directora de la película. Cathy Yan to Direct Harley Quinn Spinoff Starring Margot Robbie En julio Margot Robbie confirmó que la cinta se empezaría a rodar en enero de 2019, con calificación para mayores de 18 años y un presupuesto mucho menor a los otros proyectos de DC. Exclusive: Margot Robbie confirms January production start for Birds of Prey, will have “much smaller budget” than other DC movies En julio el sitio The Warp informó que la película también contará con los personajes de Black Canary, Huntress, Cassandra Cain y Renee Montoya. ‘Birds of Prey’ Revealed: Margot Robbie Film Will Feature Black Canary, Huntress, Cassandra Cain, Renee Montoya (Exclusive) Un mes más tarde el mismo sitio reportó que el villano principal de la película será Black Mask. ‘Birds of Prey’ Villain Revealed as Black Mask, One of Batman’s Deadliest Foes (Exclusive) En septiembre The Hollywood Reporter informó que la película será estrenada el de 2020. Margot Robbie's 'Birds of Prey' Gets 2020 Release Date También se infirmó que Mary Elizabeth Winstead y Jurnee Smollett-Bell se unieron a la película como Huntress y Black Canary respectivamente. ‘Birds of Prey’ Adds Jurnee Smollett-Bell and Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Black Canary and Huntress En octubre la actriz Rosie Perez fue elegida para interpretar a Renee Montoya. 'Birds of Prey': Rosie Perez Cast as Renee Montoya También Cathy Yan confirmó que la pelicula tendrá una clasificación para mayores de 18 años y que la mista incluirá al personaje de Cassandra Cain. How Cathy Yan Landed The ‘Birds Of Prey’ Directing Gig: U.S.-China Entertainment Summit En noviembre se confirmó que Ewan McGregor fue seleccionado para interpretar al villano Black Mask. Ewan McGregor Joins ‘Birds Of Prey’ As Villain Black Mask El mismo mes Margot Robbie reveló que el titulo oficial de la película será Birds of Prey (And The Fantabulous Emancipation of one Harley Quinn). Instagram de Margot Robbie En diciembre se reportó que Chris Messina se unió al elenco para interpretar a Victor Zsasz. Chris Messina Joins Warner Bros./DC’s ‘Birds Of Prey’ As Bad Guy Victor Zsasz En febrero Charlene Amoia se unió al elenco como Maria Bertinelli. ‘How I Met Your Mother’s Charlene Amoia Joins ‘Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn)’ En septiembre se informó que Daniel Pemberton será el encargado de componer la banda sonora de la película. Daniel Pemberton realizará la banda sonora de Birds of Prey Banda sonora thumb Galería Pósters Birds of Prey poster 1.png BOP Poster 02.png BOP Poster 03.png BOP Poster 04.png BOP Poster 05.png BOP poster 06.png BoP póster.png BOP Black Canary.png BOP Cassandra Cain.png BOP Harley Quinn.png BOP Huntress.png BOP Montoya.png BOP Sionis.png BOP Zsasz.png Imágenes promocionales Birds_of_Prey_promo_poster.png Harley Quinn Concept Art BOP.png Margot Robbie y Cathy Yan BOP.png BOP Total Film 01.png BOP Total Film 02.png Videos Teaser - Nos vemos pronto Birds of Prey Teaser 2 Birds of Prey - Tráiler 1 Birds of Prey - Tráiler 2 Otras películas Referencias }} Categoría:Cine Categoría:Universo cinematográfico extendido de DC